


Blind Alley

by Flamebyrd



Category: Leverage, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebyrd/pseuds/Flamebyrd





	Blind Alley

"Well, if it isn't Eliot Spencer."

Eliot is in a blind alley he cleared earlier and has spent the last ten minutes watching the entrance for Sophie. He drops into a defensive stance and spins. 

Hardison is freaking out in Eliot's ear. "What's going on, Eliot?"

Natasha Romanov raises an eyebrow.

"Guys, don't panic, but I just got made by the Black Widow." He glowers at her. "I'm on the side of the angels now."

"I know," says Romanov. "This is a SHIELD operation. You're in the way."

"We can't team up? My team is good."

She smiles sweetly. "No."


End file.
